Missing Scenes aka After that aka An ordinary life
by chriscarter661
Summary: Hi, first english story for me... this is about GSR, and exclusively GSR. Love them ! And it is my point of view after each episode. The first one is SNAKE. Enjoy and leave me your review, thanks
1. SNAKE

Hi guys! This is my first English fanfiction. I'm French and I have a pretty bad English so I'm apologize for any faults…, I attack a heavy fic! I decided to write a fic which will comprise approximately, and I said approximately, 40 chapters!!! Oh My God! I became insane, but I really make a point of writing this fic.

The topic of this splendid and sublimates fic will be: GSR (lol)!!

What I will try to make in these next chapter, it is to write a following for each episode, beginning with the 512. I chose to start by this episode, because I think, in my small head, that all of the romance really start for Gris and Sara in this season, and especially in this fabulous episode… Then I let you enjoy my surroundings 40 chapters…

Do not hesitate to leave me your comments. Ah and a little precision, I will try to write one or two chapters per week. If ever you notice that time passes and that nothing arrives, do not hesitate to badger me!

Enjoy it guys

When Sara returned to her home this morning, she felt much lighter… relieved. Her discussion with Grissom had made her well, even if the most important thing had not said to him. On her side, she had been able to say all her thoughs to him that she wanted to say to him already for some time, finally almost all. Good, of agreement, she had omitted the main thing, but Grissom is not close to hear what she had really had to say. But at least with her "more than a boss to me" comment, she had put it on the good way.

Lately, all seemed to go in the good direction for them. Grissom had even invited her to lunch one morning. Well, ok, he had also invited Greg and Sophia, but at the last minute those had cancelled and Sara had found herself only with Gris. The first second were tended, but finally they had spent a good moment both. One very short moment, but nevertheless. They had done nothing but speak job, but nevertheless. Sara was satisfied with little things when it was about Grissom.

Sara was thus at it, dreaming of Grissom when her cell phone resounds. Grissom…

- Siddle?

- Hm… Sara, it is Grissom.

- Hello.

- Hello.

Silence. Sara gradually started to be accustomed to silence. Grissom was not a very talkative man, but it was worse when he was around Sara.

- Gris?

- Hm… Yes?

- Did you need me?

Oh yeah !!! He savagely needed her, but he was not close revealing that to her. Maybe he never had the courage to acknowledge that to himself. But there, it was really necessary that he says something. Why had it taken his cell phone to call her? At the time, when he numbers his phone he had had this feeling to do something good, but now... Why did he call?

- Gris? How you doing ?

Sara did not know how to take this phone call. Obviously, it was not a professional call.

- Hm… I reflected a little on… hm…

- Yes?

- Compared to our small discussion of tonight.

An enormous smile appeared on Sara lips. She could have titillated him a little, to let him be inserted in his own explanations, but Sara did not feel to push back him, even temporarily.

- You wanna talk about it ?

- Yes, I do.

Always this heavy silence.

- You want to meet me somewhere?

- Nope.

- OK, then you want that discussion but not see me. Then I listen to you.

- Sara, it is not easy for me, I… I don't know what to say.

- Then why you call me?

- Honestly, I do not know… Listen Sara, I… see ya later

- later?

- Yes. Good night, Sara.

- Good night Gris.

It was really a very odd conversation. Doubtless the most private conversation which they never had, but very odd.

Well, I stop there for SNAKE, let me know if you love this story… and again, sorry for my very bad English…


	2. NESTING DOLL

The key episode as regards the relationship between Gris and Sara. I read many fics on this episode then my imagination is truncated, I certainly will fly some of the ideas and I apologize for that. And it will be short, precisely because I had read too much on this episode.

Grissom had reached a stage. Not an enormous stage to tell the truth, but nevertheless. Near the perfection. He had been completely upset by Sara revelation. He would never have imagined that his beautiful Sara had lived such a martyrdom in her childhood. But now all his doubts had disappeared. Sara had cried much over his shoulder. She had not said a word moreover after her confession. After a long moment, Grissom had moved away from her a little bit, had wiped her tear, and given a wick of hair behind her ear. He would have liked to embrace her, but it was not really the moment. Not really what Sara need at this precise time, He was her friend and her shoulder on which she can cry.

- Everything will be OK, Sara… I have to go to the lab now, but I promise you to return as soon as possible, so we can finish this conversation.

Sara nodded.

When someone knocked on the door, Sara awoke suddenly. Her eyes were stuck to have cry too much before falling asleep. She moved gently towards the door and opened it without checking which could strike to her door at 8am. Although she have a vague idea of who it is. He had said that he would return, after all. And he was there. He had changed and carried a Jean and a tee-shirt of Hope Athletics, his sport team when he was a student.

- How are you ?

Gris returned in the small apartment and took Sara again in his arms immediately. Sara as much as possible tightened him against her, not wanting to lose only one moment. Who knows when such an occasion would be represented after all.

- I arranged everything with Ecklie.

- And I am fired?

- Nope

Sara moved away from Grissom.

- I do not want to give ya some problem.

- Do not worry about that Sara. Ecklie does not frighten me.

- Ecklie does not frighten anybody, He is not less dangerous.

- I am not here to speak about Ecklie in any event. Had you sleep a little?

- Yes, thank you.

Sara seat in her armchair and Grissom took again his position in the couch, her hands in his.

- Do we have this conversation?

- Possible… But I am afraid that it is not really the moment.

- Precisely, it is the right moment, Gris.

- Listen Sara, I… I hold enormously with our friendship.

Not good. Though coming from Grissom…

- I will really like to spend more time with you… apart from the schedules of work, I mean . Just both of us.

- Gris… You know very well that your friendship is invaluable for me, but it is not enough for me.

- It is all that I can offer to you for the moment Sara. Does not ask too much… I thought that we could lunch together from time to time after work, just..us.

- Gris… I cannot be just your friend.

- I know.

- Then why did you requests me that then?

- Because it is necessary well begun somewhere, and friendship is a good beginning, don't you think ?

- I do.

- OK?

- OK, Gris. Let's have lunch together from time to time.

And with that a new ear begin for them. Well, it was not gained for Sara, but it was a beginning. If she could spend even a few minutes per week just with him, it was the Paradise. Moreover, he had defended her in front of Ecklie, he had risked his career for her by holding head with the chief of the lab, and he had strongly broken his friendship with Catherine by supporting her. Yes, it was well. They begin a relationship. Even if Grissom were not really aware of it.

To follow: 514 - Unbearable

Always waiting small reviews to encourage me. Thank you guys (and gals)


End file.
